


Лаки или Локи

by chubush



Category: Loki-7281 - Roger Zelazny, Lucky Starr - Isaac Asimov, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сделать заказ у дежурной музы - дело не простое. Главное - написать правильно имена тех персонажей, которых хочешь увидеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лаки или Локи

Автор по имени Мадам Кедровое Эхо пританцовывала от нетерпения. Образы рождались в ее мозгу с такой скоростью, что неторопливость дежурной музы просто убивала. Наконец, та оформила заявку на персонажей и выдала пластиковую карточку-ключ.

— Вы наш постоянный клиент, так что рассказывать, что делать с ключом, я не буду. Желаю вам удачной встречи с персонажами, — приветливо пожелала она.

Мадам цапнула карточку, выпалила слова благодарности и мигом очутилась у двери, которая была в конце кабинета. Там ее догнала реплика музы.

— Такая необычная заявка встречается редко. Жаль, что вы выбрали закрытый формат общения. Я б не отказалась понаблюдать...

Мадам, уже успевшая вставить карточку в замок и наполовину повернуть дверную ручку, замерла. Лаки и Верзила — необычная заявка? Ее охватило нехорошее предчувствие, но отказываться было поздно. Она вошла.

Безымянный космический бар не соответствовал заявке. Мадам аж воспрянула духом. Может, еще получится все отыграть назад. Бар должен был оказаться пуст, за исключением бармена, который потом окажется роботом. Эта пустота и пара коктейлей должны были подтолкнуть Лаки и Верзилу к серьезному разговору.

Интересно, в этой толпе вообще есть нужные персонажи? Мадам осмотрелась и увидела Верзилу, сидящего за барной стойкой и окруженного незнакомцами... Стоп! Она почувствовала, что ее короткие волосы становятся дыбом и начинают шевелиться. Человек рядом с Верзилой был вылитым Локи из фильма «Мстители».

— Хорошо, что он тебя не слышит. Назвать бога из Асгарда человеком! Умеешь ты...

Мадам мысленно пнула себя за привычку думать вслух и повернулась. Как и предполагал худший вариант развития событий, рядом стоял Локи из скандинавских мифов. Им уже приходилось встречаться. Она застонала:

— Я перепутала букву в заявке и попросила Верзилу и Локи. Блин, Локи!

— Прошу заметить, что я не блин.

Мадам не слушала Локи и причитала:

— Я путаю буквы «а» и «о» на клавиатуре. Неужели дежурные музы не поняли, что я сделала ошибку?

— Фантазия отдельных авторов заводит их в такие дебри, что никогда не знаешь, кого они могут заказать. Другое дело, что по-хорошему муза должна была уточнить, какого именно Локи ты заказываешь.

— Мне нужен был Лаки, а не Локи, да еще и в количестве... Даже считать не хочу, сколько тебя тут собралось.

— И не лень же музам было меня собирать, — одобрительно цокнул Локи. — Такая шикарная вечеринка получилась! Кстати, ты на сколько времени заказала персонажей?

Мадам мрачно ответила:

— Четыре часа.

— Отлично. Я успею все, что хотел, при чем «Я» — в глобальном смысле.

— Что ты хочешь успеть?

— Во-первых, часть моих «Я» успеет пообщаться и поделиться опытом.

Мадам покосилась на самую большую компанию, где говорили по очереди, внимательно слушали и каждого выступающего встречали аплодисментами. Ее внимание привлекла коробка с динамиком, которая как раз начала толкать речь.

— Это что — тоже Локи?

— Его зовут Локи-7281. Самый технически совершенный из моих «Я», всегда готов помочь с современной аппаратурой. Правда, характер у него тяжеловат, идеи чересчур резки, а людей он презирает как класс, но я редко могу похвастаться тем, что приятен в общении.

Локи показал на веселящихся у барной стойки, среди которых верховодила Леди Локи.

— Зато вторая часть моих «Я» использует заказанное тобой время, чтобы выпить и поговорить по душам с приятным собеседником.

— По мнению многих исследователей, тебе недостает скромности. Я склонна с ними согласиться.

— Спасибо, мне очень лестно такое мнение. И, наконец, третья часть моих «Я» рассказывает Верзиле, какие чувства испытывает к нему Лаки. Они посоветуют, как себя вести...

Потрясенная Мадам на секунду потеряла дар речи и уставилась на тех, про кого говорил Локи. Это были Локи из Мстителей и еще два Локи, чью принадлежность она не смогла с ходу определить. Она рванула вперед, но ее удержали.

— Они же его плохому научат. Он же должен не знать... ни сном, ни духом...

Верзила заинтересовано слушал, потом попросил у бармена ручку с листком бумаги и стал записывать советы, которые ему давались в большом количестве.

Мадам закрыла лицо рукой, а потом глянула на сияющего Локи.

— Мне нужно выпить. Составишь компанию?


End file.
